A wide variety of service providers, such as cable providers and satellite providers, provide broadband communications services, such as television services, to customers. In a typical distribution of content, a service provider outputs content that is received and processed by an authenticated access device, such as a cable set-top box, a satellite set-top box, or a cable modem. A service provider can infer with relatively high certainty that these authenticated access devices are situated within a household or other location tied to a customer account. These inferences allow the service provider to satisfy distribution requirements of various content providers.
However, with the introduction of additional types of devices that may be configured to receive content, such as tablets, mobile devices, and/or personal computers, it becomes more difficult for a service provider to infer that a device is situated within a household. The service provider may wish to allow customers to use a wide variety of different device types within a household, thereby enhancing the customer experience and improving customer satisfaction. However, for various reasons, such as content distribution requirements, the service provider may desire to limit content access for customer devices situated outside of the household. Accordingly, improved systems, methods, and apparatus for delivering content based upon a determined location or likely location of customer device are desirable.